1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens camera having a power zooming function.
2. Description of Related Art
In a zoom lens camera having a power zooming function, the angle of view with respect to an object can be continuously changed within a predetermined range. Thus, the user can photograph the object at a desired angle of view.
However, in conventional power zoom lens cameras, the zooming speed is fixed and can be changed only by manually operating a zoom lever. Consequently, the prior art cameras suffer from disadvantages. For example, when an object is to be photographed in quick succession with the angle of view being changed little by little, the number of frames which can be photographed is limited by the zooming speed and the degree of freedom with which photographing can be conducted is reduced.